Prodigy Math Game Wiki:Rules
These rules are for the wiki's sake and for everyone's safety. Please do not break these rules otherwise you will be forbidden from editing and/or commenting, and a possible Blocking. Main Rules These rules must be followed no matter what circumstances. * "I did not read the rules" is not an excuse. * Respect everyone. * Fix all typos you see. * Do not spam, vandalize, hack, or troll on the wiki, or any of the relating websites to this site. ** Spamming is when you have to comment on something that's useless, repetitive, short, or has a simple opinion (not like an explanation. You would need to elongate your opinion on a comment for it to count!). ** Vandalism is simply anything that is disrespectful. ** Hacking is using code for an evil purpose. ** Trolling, well you get the idea, but it is disrespect in any way towards anything existent online. * Add bias/opinion only on your User Profile, Discussions, Live Chat, Forums, and Message Walls. * Please do not curse in any way. * Do not give out personal information, this is dangerous. * Do not advertise Youtube channels or social media. * Do not create empty blog posts just to get a badge, you will be blocked for this. Editing * To start a new page/add images/add galleries/add videos, get total consent by a content moderator to add one. This involves showing your screenshot proof given to you by the maker of it (MUST BE A STAFF MEMBER). This also applies to your user profile (the pictures added in description only; your avatar will not be affected by this rule). * Edit only your own profile, unless you are a staff member. * Use "the wizard/player" pronouns to describe a player. * Have full "right judgement" when submitting your edit, as anything from there can be purged and punished. Image Rules * As stated previously in many rules, before posting images, videos, or galleries/slides, you must have 'total permission' from a staff member only. ** 'Total Permission' means when a staff members gives you proof, in a screenshot snippet, clearly stating that s/he/it gives your granted permission to do certain actions. Before doing those actions, the user receiving the proof must post somewhere related to the article(s) s/he/it's editing/uploading on. ** On your user profile, you can only post pictures/images of stuff you made yourself. Sprites of Prodigy characters, art already posted by someone else and not giving you permission, etc. are all examples of art theft, even on your personal editing spot. * Do not post images or videos supporting a youtube channel. * Do not have images of porn, cursing, etc. New User Rules These rules should be followed by newer users. They no longer apply when the user has: * Reached 125 edits on their profile card. * Been of at least 3 months on the site actively without leaving for 3+ days in a row. * Earned 500 badge points. All these rules below should be followed, and this begins on their first steps in the wiki. # Run away and pay! If you're caught doing things you're not supposed to do, just admit that you broke rules and pay for your cyber-crimes by even requesting 'longer' amounts of time on a ban to show reverence to the staff. # Smiles go for miles pixels! Act like you have a very positive attitude for the wiki, and try not to make a carefree impression until others feel like you "fit in". Just try to look 'nice', so the staff have a positive connotation of you, and build trust with the community so you do not look like a person who is a troll, hacker, vandal, spammer, gangster, meme hipster (people who do memes a lot), or other things. # Do lots of jobs! That's truly the key! You'll reach Gold SYSOP Rank. Just wait and see! '''If you take part in a large amount of Missions and Projects, you are sure to become an administrator. Just make sure you are aware of guidelines and rules you have to get through first. # '''The money experience you earn is shared with the guild wiki community! That's the way our friendship will build! The reputation you earn as yourself is always kept by you. However, you have to share your experience, or WAM Factor, with the wiki community so we can all benefit with the opportunity. # '''The first edits shouldn't be like Reddit's! '''Since most of us can agree that Reddit is a social media realm, a lot of the media is just as you can say "trash". Always follow the Manual of Style. # '''A users' first contribution should always be self-attribution! '''If you just started here, you should always, Always, ALWAYS make your first contribution to YOUR OWN profile. The wiki seems more friendly if everyone were to have a profile picture. Staff Guidelines Rollbacks This applies to pure Rollbacks only. Textbox Mods This applies to Rollbacks upgraded with the ability to be both Chat/Discussions Moderators. SYSOPS This applies to Textbox Mods upgraded with the ability of Content Moderator and Administrator. Bureaucrats This applies to the bureaucrats, and these laws still are unable to change, even though their bureaucrat ancestors and predecessors have defied them. Manual of Style See Manual Of Style for details. Commentary Rules The commentary rules can be found here. Footnotes Thank you for reading this page. If you have any questions or comments on this page, contact a staff member of this wiki. DO NOT ADD COMMENTS BELOW UNLESS PERMITTED. It is OK to question the rules on comments, as long as it sounds 'nice' and not rushed or intimidating to other users.__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Community